1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a virtual space management system which manages a virtual space, a communication control server comprising the virtual space management system, a control method for the communication control server, and an information recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an on-line game or the like in which a plurality of users participate, for example, a virtual space management system which manages a virtual space is constructed, and objects associated with individual users or the like are arranged in the virtual space (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-234633).